


Forgot

by Suzuki_K12



Series: Banglo adventures [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alpha Zelo, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Yongguk, Zelo is forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuki_K12/pseuds/Suzuki_K12
Summary: Something was off to him this whole morning. He felt as if he forgot something really important. But he just couldn't remember what it was.





	Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first real fanfic, I hope you enjoy ! :)

 

Something was off to him this whole morning. He felt as if he forgot something really important. But he just couldn't remember what it was. It wasn't anyone's birthday today or his and Yongguk's anniversary, he didn't leave the stove on in their apartment and he had both, his keys and wallet, with him.

It was 9am, Yongguk was most likely already in his studio, Junhong thought. They made plans to meet at 1pm in the park to go grab some lunch together, before meeting with the rest of the members for recording.

Junhong was looking forward to spend some time with Yongguk again. The omega was still fast asleep this morning as Junhong left for the gym. He didn't have the heart to wake him up, since he knew how exhausting their move to the new apartment for Yongguk was, so he just pecked his cheek before making his way out. They didn’t really have time for themselves in the couple last weeks, due to their move and the upcoming comeback, so Junhong cherished every moment he could spend with his mate.

He arrived at the gym in a short while. He walked through the locker rooms straight to the machines, where he found Himchan running on the treadmill.

“Mornin’ hyung!” he greeted as he let his bag slip from his shoulder to the floor.  
“What are you doing here Junhong? Did you and Yongguk fight?” he jumped off of the treadmill, sounding quite panicked.

“N-no.” Junhong answered with a puzzled look. “Why are you asking?” He’s sure he doesn’t have any scratches or bruises on his arms and face, so why would Himchan ask such a thing?

“Don’t tell me you forgot” the older beta sighed. Junhong stayed silent as he waited for Himchan’s answer. He had no idea what his hyung was talking about at all.  
“Yongguk’s heat is starting today you dumbass, what are you doing here??” Himchan shook him with all force he had as the young alpha's eyes widened almost comically  at the word ‘heat’.

“Shit” Himchan’s words hit him like a freight train. In a blink of an eye Junhong scrambled his belongings together and ran out of the gym towards Yongguk’s studio.

How could he forget his mate’s heat? Yongguk’s coffee scent was this morning significantly sweeter than usual, how did it not hit him?? Junhong was mentally kicking himself for being so forgetful.

Yongguk was a hard omega, so he didn’t have heats as often as normal omegas, but they weren’t any better than regular heats. Junhong even thinks that Yongguk’s heats are worse than the normal ones. Yongguk didn’t go into pre-heat like a normal omega, his heat would just hit him with full force out of nowhere, he once went into heat in the middle of a shooting and had to leave immediately. Yongguk would feel miserable if he wasn't with Junhong the second his heat hit him and have his scent there to keep him afloat. He would sometimes even deny to eat, because of how much he needed relief and wouldn’t let Junhong leave his side. But since they became mates, Junhong was always there for Yongguk during his heat.

He arrived at the TS office in a few minutes. He sprinted up the stairs towards Yongguk’s studio. He was lucky it was  a Sunday, so the building was quite empty and he didn’t bump into anyone. He was out of breath and sweat was dripping from his chin as he stumbled his way through the long hallways.

When he barged into Yongguk’s room he was immediately hit with the omega's thick coffee scent mixed with the sickeningly sweet smell of his heat. The room had no windows so the scent had nowhere to escape and the only source of light were the 2 monitors opposite the couch, illuminating the omega’s body.

Junhong quickly shut the door and made his way to Yongguk, who was laying on the couch, dressed in nothing else than Junhong’s gray hoodie, he slept in last night. His face was scrunched up in pain, his bangs were sticking to his sweaty forehead and his nose was buried in the hoodie, inhaling Junhong’s scent. Junhong could see his inner thighs glistening with a ridiculous amount of slick, staining also the couch beneath him. His mouth watered and he felt his dick twitch at the sight.

He pulled his shirt over his head and crawled over the omega’s form. He put his arms on both sides of Yongguk’s head as he molded their lips together in a heated kiss. Yongguk eagerly licked into Junhong’s mouth, letting out a satisfied groan. His hands went straight to Junhong’s bleached locks, holding him in place. The heat has totally taken over him, clouding his mind with lust. His typical calmness and composure were completely out of the window.

“S-shit. I’m so. Sorry. H-how bad. Is it?” Junhong mumbled between kisses as he moved down Yongguk’ neck. He could feel the goosebumps on his skin as he kneaded Yongguk’s tense muscles. He nibbled on a spot near Yongguk’s scent gland, he knew Yongguk liked, to help him relax a bit.

“I f-feel like dying. I can’t cum b-by myself, help.” he mumbled between short breaths. Yongguk’s voice sounded pained and was deeper than usual. His pupils were dilated so much that Junhong almost couldn't see his brown irises anymore.

Junhong’s fresh green apple scent cleared Yongguk’s mind a bit, but didn’t relieve him from the pain or the lust burning his body from the inside. Junhong pulled Yongguk’s shirt over his head and sat back on his heels for a second to take a proper look at his mate. His whole body was tense, muscles bulging and glistening with sweat. He was holding his dick in a firm grip. The tip was almost an angry red color, drooling precum on his hand and stomach.

He continued to kiss a path down Yongguk’s torso, licking his right nipple on the way as he pinched the other one, making Yongguk’s body jolt with pleasure. He left a messy trail of blooming red marks on his torso. It was one of Junhong’s habits. Since their bite marks were hidden on their hips, he liked to mark Yongguk. It was as if he was making sure the omega was his.

     He gently sucked on Yongguk’s bite mark on his left hip, that he left there 3 years ago. Yongguk was writhing under his touch and was pulling at his hair. He usually wasn't that needy, but he needed more.

    The alpha complied to his wish but when he finally came face to face with Yongguk’s dick, he just blew cold air on the wet tip, making Yongguk whimper.

“Fucking tease” he angrily grumbled.

Junhong just giggled at his response, it was that almost bratty giggle that Yongguk loved, but would never admit it. Junhong lapped at the tip, collecting the precum there, but left his cock right away. He swiftly put Yongguk’s thighs over his shoulders and eagerly started licking all his slick away, which earned him a surprised yelp from the omega.

He swirled his tongue around the tight muscle, moaning at Yongguk’s taste. It always blew his mind how good omega’s smelled and tasted. Especially during their heat. Sweeter and more addicting than any candy on the world. If he could, he’d happily stay his whole life just between Yongguk’s legs, eating him out.

He slowly pushed his tongue in, savoring Yongguk’s breathy moan. He started to suck on the flesh around his puckered hole as he tongue-fucked the omega. His hands were holding Yongguk’s hips in a bruising grip, preventing him from grinding down on his face. Yongguk both hated and loved how strong Junhong was and how easy it was for him to hold him down. His cheeks burned with embarrassment at Junhong’s loud slurping sounds and his own pathetic moans he couldn't keep in.

Yongguk could feel a pleasant heat starting in his stomach, but he knew, it wasn’t enough, he needed more. He was never into begging, but he was desperate at this point. Junhong’s tongue in  him was doing wonders, but he needed something bigger.

“J-Junhongie” he whined and pulled at the alpha’s hair. “Y-your knot. I n-need your knot”

“What was that?” he immediately perked up at Yongguk’s words. Junhong’s chin was shining with saliva and Yongguk’s slick and Yongguk couldn't decide if his mate looked hot or cute, with his wide eyes, swollen red lips and messy blonde hair.

“I need your knot in me. P-please baby” he whined breathlessly.

Junhong, within a second, kicked his shorts and underwear off, letting his heavy cock lay on Yongguk’s thigh. He delved into Yongguk’s lips once more. Sucking on his bottom lip, before exploring his mouth with his tongue. He tried to keep it slow, but Yongguk was impatient and was hungrily sucking on his tongue.

  
Yongguk wrapped his legs around his hips, giving him easier access. Junhong smeared Yongguk’s slick on his tip before he slowly eased in the tight heat. Yongguk released a deep moan, only for it to get muffled by Junhong’s mouth. He loved how nicely Junhong filled him and how deep he could reach.

Yongguk’s body was warm and inviting and Junhong never understood how could omega's bodies be so tight and yet still take cocks so well without any prep. He set a brutal pace from the start, wanting to make Yongguk cum. He had his fun, now it was time to give his mate his deserved relieve. He pulled every time almost completely out until just the tip remained, before slamming back in with a sharp snap of his hips, nailing his sweet spot dead on. Yongguk was biting his forearm as he tried to muffle his moans.

“I want. To h-hear you. H-hyung” Junhong moaned between his thrusts as he pinned Yongguk's hands beside his head. Junhong felt his pace faltering as his knot started to grow, he sucked harshly on Yongguk’s scent gland which resulted in the omega’s  muscles deliciously tightening around his cock. When his knot was too big too pull out, he messily rutted against Yongguk’s ass, chasing his own orgasm.

“C-come on Junhongie, b-be a good b-b-boy” Yongguk blabbered, his voice hoarse and completely fucked out. But it was enough. Within a second Junhong was collapsing onto Yongguk, cumming with a drawn out moan. Junhong’s knot was big,Yongguk sometimes even thought it was too big. Stretching him to the limit, with his cockhead pressing against his spot, pushing him over the edge.

His whole body shook violently as he painted white ribbons onto their stomachs. After his his orgasm Yongguk could still feel Junhong’s body trembling and his cock pulsing inside of him, filling him with more cum as soft whimpers were leaving the alpha’s parted lips.

They laid there for a few minutes catching their breaths, coming down from their high. Junhong then carefully maneuvered his body between Yongguk and the couch, with his knot still inside him, so he was spooning the smaller omega instead of crushing him with his weight.

“I love you” he mumbled shyly into his shoulder. “Sorry I left you this morning” tears were at the corners of his eyes. He felt as if he failed at being a good alpha and mate, by forgetting something as important as his omega's heat. Yongguk just tiredly laughed at that and ruffled his sweaty hair.

“You alphas are so dumb sometimes” he took Junhong’s hand in his own and intertwined their fingers together “You're here now and that's the most important” his mind was a lot clearer now, but he was exhausted.

“Get some rest, before the next wave hits” Junhong kissed his hair. He wanted to take care of his mate, he may be younger but that didn't stop him. He inhaled Yongguk’s calming coffee scent, it was back to normal again with the sweetness gone.

“Remember your first rut?” Yongguk sleepily mumbled. “When you accidentally knotted me and started crying?” He started laughing when he felt the young alpha hide his face in his hair out of embarrassment.

“Go to sleep hyung” he grumbled as he tightened his hold around Yongguk’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end :)  
> Please leave a comment, I'm really curious about what you guys think! Also kudos are appreciated too :D


End file.
